pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Xander the Kirlia
Xander is an OC created by Laki. He is the son of Flamber and K, debuting in The Search for K. He would play an important role in that RP, eventually appearing in a semi-sequel chronicling his life with Ayane. Xander is set to make a couple appearances in future RPs. Overview Xander was conceived as a result of K abducting Flamber and forcing him to be her toy. He exhibits several of K's traits, including rapid development, especially to his brain. He has a couple similarities to Flamber, other characters often citing the indescribable Flamber-like vibes they get from him. Overall, Xander is a calm, intelligent, yet sensitve young man. He's very sensitive to the emotions of those around him and tries to act polite to everyone, much to the point that he'll behave a bit too formally. Xander is very artistic and loves to draw, often filling up numerous sketchbooks. Early on does he discover that Flamber betrayed Sheebop, the one he truly loves, in order to have Xander. This causes Xander to curse his existence, seeing himself as an illegitimate child that's the result of betrayal. He struggles with this for a while until he's allowed to find inner peace. He's often embarrassed by his feminine appearance, and is mistaken for a girl regularly. In Life of Ayane and Xander, he cuts his hair shorter and now wears the tutu-like garment that regular Kirlia have in a more cloak-like style. RP History Xander is born to Flamber and K during The Search for K. He initially doesn't do much, just taking in as much knowledge as he can and residing with his parents in K's mansion. However, he was almost corrupted by The Dark Princess until K intervenes. Later on, as he begins to develop more he starts to sense the deep sadness within Flamber, as well as his longing for Sheebop. Xander is told lies by K, insisting that his grandmother, Paige, is evil due to a falling out K had with her. However, Xander never believes this. He's eventually offered an escape from K's domain by Paige herself and he's taken to Celadon, where Sheebop was temporarily residing. Xander insists that they keep his origins secret from Sheebop, as he knows she'll be destroyed when she finds out Flamber had a child with K. He would bond with the members of the household until K and Flamber attack the house in search of him. Xander has to watch as K attacks Sheebop but he refuses to help his mother hurt her. This angers K, causing her to lash out on Xander and renounce her ownership of him. Only with Ayane's interference does he survive. Later on he has a bit of breakdown after Sheebop discovers the truth of his origins, saying that he wished he wasn't born and that he's brought trouble to all of them, but Paige reassures him and tells him that all life has a purpose. Eventually, after Flamber is saved, he decides to go into the minds of him and Sheebop, erasing the heartbreak and abuse of the whole experience, as well as the knowledge of Xander being Flamber's son. The two would now have no knowledge of his birth, only seeing him as a friend of theirs. After Paige, Flamber, Sheebop and Helena bid farewell, Xander is offered to live with Ayane, which he happily accepts. They live peacefully for about a year. The sequel focuses specifically on the two, as they search for old friends and decide to visit the Order of Light. Xander may possibly appear in RPCRP2. Xander is also scheduled to join Swarma's Order of Life in honor of Paige. In a more recent unnamed RP saga Xander is shown to be targeted by Darkella into becoming one of her minions. She successfully brainwashes him and Flamber, Sheebop, Elizabeth and Swarma come across him in the city, where a fight ensues. In the end, Elizabeth steps forward and becomes Darkella's apprentice in exhange for his freedom. It is also within this RP that Flamber and Sheebop learn that Xander is Flamber's son, something that weighs upon them heavily. Relationships Xander has an unusual bond with both of his parents. He loves K initially but soon goes to hate her after he finds about her dark deeds and she renounces ownership of him. However, after a year of reflection, he realizes that she's not truly evil, simply lost. He loves Flamber as well, but he sensed something off with him, as if he was plagued by sadness. Xander eventually discovers the victimized state he's truly in and does his best to save Flamber and get him back to Sheebop. After the events of The Search for K, Xander wipes Flamber's mind of the memories of him having a son. Thus, he now must simply treat Flamber as a friend and not a father, even though he deep down longs for a fatherly bond with him. Xander felt strongly towards Sheebop and saw her as Flamber's key to happiness, thus causing them to work towards the same cause. He does his best to hide the fact that he's Flamber's son in order to spare her feelings but she would find out anyway, resulting in him wiping her mind as well. Xander is on great terms with his grandmother, Paige, being the only blood relative that he has an actual family bond with. After she is killed and recreated as Reborn Paige, he still cares for her deeply but is a bit humored at the fact that he's now older than his own grandmother. He's friends with Helena and cares very much about Ayane, seeing her as both a mother figure and mentor. Xander and Elizabeth are half-siblings and though their exchanges were brief, Elizabeth has demonstrated that she'd sacrifice herself to safe him. Quotes (Xander instructing Paige not to tell Sheebop his secret) "Grandmother, can you please do me a favor...? I want you to never tell Sheebop that I existed. If she found out that Father had a child with another it'd crush her. So please... never tell her I was born." (Xander to K after she attacks him for not listening to her) "YOU'RE NO MOTHER OF MINE! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!? WHY!?" "They came here because of me… I should’ve never existed!" (Xander erasing Flamber and Sheebop's memories) "You're a victim of circumstance, the both of you. And this experience has been traumatic... Please... it'll make me feel better if I make you forget about me being K and Flamber's son. I'm going into your minds and erasing the memory." Trivia *Xander is the first child conceived by OCs of two different creators. Consequently, he's the first OC to be blood related to an OC of a different creator. Category:OCs Category:OCs made by Laki Category:Male OCs Category:Pokemon Category:OCs that are biologically related to another Category:OCs that appeared in Life of Ayane and Xander